


rose bud

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform, hyuck is kinda anal acrobat, mention of innards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: mark wants to try something new, and donghyuck can't help but comply
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 251





	rose bud

when mark comes home with three big bags of different fruits, donghyuck is genuinely surprised.

"are we going vegan?" he asks, eyeing mark, who stuffs the fridge with bananas, oranges, mangos, apples, pears...

"no, i just want to rim and fist you. like, in a month."

now donghyuck is confused for real.

"i can’t see the connection", he says suspiciously.

"well, we've never done..." mark waves his hand vaguely "...that, so i did some research, and they say fruits are good for microbiota, so now we’re gonna eat fruits. i mean, you’re gonna eat fruits", mark ends his speech grinning.

"only fruits?!" donghyuck squeeks in disbelieve.

"no, donghyuck-a, just you’ll be eating more fruits than you usually do", mark laughs, cramming the last mango in the overloaded fridge.

donghyuck sighs.

"you’ve decided everything without asking me. again."

mark immediately makes his guilty face.

"i thought you’d love the idea".

"well, i do love the idea of you eating me out..." donghyuck says looking away and blushing.

"so we’re good then?" mark's face brightens and he comes to peck donghyuck in the cheek.

"you know, cum also becomes tastier if you eat lots of fruits", donghyuck says tugging mark closer by his belt, and mark swallows nervously, "so i guess you’ll be gladly giving me more blowjobs than you _usually_ do", donghyuck smiles naughtily and kisses mark in the lips. 

the next day donghyuck also finds several packages of fiber supplement in the cupboard, but just shakes his head and bites on an apple. 

the month goes better than he expected - fruits are actually nice, but when mark doesn't let him eat grilled meat, donghyuck is ready to revolt.

"you'd better prepare your mouth, ‘cause i'm gonna fuck it so hard you won’t be able to move your jaw!" donghyuck threatens and throws a banana at mark's head, luckily missing his aim. he doesn't speak to mark for the whole day, but when mark kneels in front of him in the bedroom, nosing over his bare soft thigh, and takes his cock between his lips, donghyuck does keep his promise and fucks into mark's throat till his jaw hurts, his knees sore, and tears run from the corners of his eyes. donghyuck cums, groaning, and mark swallows it all, without spilling a drop.

at the end of the month donghyuck is so fed up with those fruits (literally and figuratively) that he even dreams about eating fat fried chicken in his sleep. to make it worse, mark's put them both on a sex ban for the last two weeks in order to make the up-coming ass-worshipping night more sensual.

"and if you don’t cum all over yourself while i'm eating your ass, i’ll know you were jerking off secretly, and then it’ll be a sex ban for a month", mark adds with a grin. donghyuck wails and angrily sinks his teeth into an innocent peach.

*

when the day x (night x) comes, donghyuck spends almost an hour in the bathroom, preparing, and mark is getting impatient.

"hey, donghyuck? did enema take you hostage or what?"

"shut the fuck up, mark lee, or i'll shove that goddamn thing down your tight virgin ass!" donghyuck snaps furiously.

"okay-okay, baby, take your time, i just wanted to make sure you’re fine", mark says in apologetic tone, but donghyuck just groans from behind the door.

donghyuck finally comes out, and he's in no mood for anything.

"i think i'm clean up to my stomach", he grumbles as he climbs on the bed and lies down beside mark. 

"i'm not going to go that deep", mark laughs, earning a painful nudge in the ribs, but he quickly catches donghyuck's hand a presses a tender kiss to the knuckles.

"oh, enough with that, don’t you want to fuck my ass with your arm?" donghyuck rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"i do", mark answers and leans to kiss donghyuck's plump lips. "but i want to do it because i love you", he whispers. donghyuck's face goes red. 

"i love you too", he answers shyly and leans over for another kiss.

when they both pull away from each other, mark looks over their hardening cocks.

"how do you want me to do this?"

"i want to see your face", donghyuck answers quietly after a moment and bites on his lip.

"then lie down in the centre and spread your legs for me, love", mark says and settles comfortably between donghyuck's slender legs.

"you’re always so smooth for me", mark mutters, stroking his tanned skin, sipping the sight of naked donghyuck.

"yeah, say thanks to waxing", donghyuck answers, rolling his eyes.

"sometimes i want to bite your tongue off", mark sighs, kissing donghyuck's inner thigh.

donghyuck smirks.

"and how am i supposed to give you mind-blowing blowjo—" donghyuck chokes on his words when mark spreads his ass cheeks and licks a long stripe over his hole.

"did you wanna say something?" mark breathes out against donghyuck’s entrance, and donghyuck inhales deep.

"put your mouth where it belongs to", he manages to utter before his body goes completely pliant.

and mark gladly does what he was told to. he gives donghyuck’s hole short licks, blows cool air against it, making donghyuck shiver, and then presses his lips and sucks on it gently. he swirls his tongue around, breathes hot, and pushes it inside.

"fuck, mark, it feels good", donghyuck moans and meets mark's eyes, while the older is licking him with fast moves, his tongue fluttering against the sensitive skin like a butterfly. he lands soft kisses around donghyuck's hole, then again presses his mouth to it and starts sucking while pushing his tongue as deep as possible.

"are you making out with my hole?" donghyuck asks, gasping, when he lifts his head up.

"what,don't you like that?" mark trails his tongue on donghyuck's ass and shoots him a lustful glance.

"fuck, just go on", donghyuck moans and falls back, feeling his blood boiling as mark mouths at his entrance.

it feels good, so good that his cock starts leaking on his abdomen, and donghyuck can’t restrain his pitiful moans.

"donghyuck-a, why don't we play a game?" marks says in a low voice, pulling away from his hole.

"jesus fucking christ, really?" donghyuck whines, disappointed by the loss of mark's hot mouth.

"i’ll be writing words with my tongue, and you must guess what i am writing, okay?" mark smiles and bites donghyuck's ass cheek. donghyuck groans out a reluctant ‘okay’, and mark sinks down and begins working his tongue, while donghyuck says the words out loud. 

_«i»_

_«want»_

_«you»_

_«to»_

_«fuck»_

_«my»_

_«ass»_

when realization of what he has just said hits him, donghyuck whines and grabs mark by his hair, pressing him firmly to his hole.

"oh god, mark, i’ll fuck you in any way you want me to", he breathes out, feeling the stream of oncoming orgasm rush down his back, when mark abruptly pulls away and strokes his legs.

"mark, please..." donghyuck whimpers and reaches his hands out to his boyfriend.

"i'm going to finger you now, okay?" mark warns him, and after donghyuck's short nod he gets the lube from the nightstand and coats his hand in transparent liquid.

one finger slides inside with ease, but donghyuck still gasps and exhales sharply. mark kisses his thigh, comforting, and pushes in the second finger, making donghyuck whimper and grab the sheets. mark's fingers slip inside without any resistance and he starts spreading them wide.

"mark, i can take more", donghyuck whines trying to push his ass further on mark’s fingers.

"i know, but i don't want to hurt you when i put my hand in you", mark answers, and donghyuck knows he just wants to tease him, work him up till he's a whimpering mess, - but donghyuck loves it that way too.

when mark pushes the third finger in and brushes the tips over his prostate, donghyuck moans ‘more’, and mark adds his pinky and starts moving his fingers in and out. 

donghyuck's chest rises fast, he feels his hole being stretched, feels his prostate being hit, but it's still not enough, and he wants to cry. 

"im gonna add one more finger", mark says with a question in his eyes.

"yes, yes, just do it already."

"you do understand that my whole hand will be inside you?" mark continues, and donghyuck wails.

"yes, fuck, i want your hand inside me", he pleads. mark smiles at his words and carefully pushes his fifth finger in the tight heat, until his hand is swallowed by donghyuck's ass to his wrist.

mark looks up at donghyuck searching for any signs of pain on his face, but the boy seems to be alright, so he starts moving his fingers cautiously.

"feel good?" he asks donghyuck, failing to hide lust and curiosity in his voice.

"yeah, and full", donghyuck breathes out. he gives mark a half-lidded look and then tilts his head back, whimpering, when mark starts slowly spreading his palm. "oh my fucking god", donghyuck whines, writhing on the bed. mark keeps moving his fingers in donghyuck's ass, stroking the soft insides and enjoying the sensation of velvet walls wrapping around his hand. he caresses donghyuck from the inside, touching his prostate every now and then, and he remembers about his own arousal only when his cock twitches hard at one of donghyuck's obscene moans. 

"mark, i want to cum", donghyuck whines, his eyes teary and eyebrows frowned.

"i’ll make you cum baby, just let me do one more thing", mark answers stroking donghyuck's tensed abdomen. "did you wear a butt plug as i told you?" he asks and donghyuck nods rapidly.

mark cautiously pulls his hand out, hearing donghyuck sob at the feeling of emptiness. he squeezes out more lube on his hand, then pushes in again and makes a fist before he starts swirling it slowly, stretching donghyuck's ass even wider.

donghyuck lets out a loud whimper and squirms, grabbing the pillow above him. he mumbles the indistinct mess of words, and mark hears something resembling ‘feels good’, ‘god’, and mark’s own name. it encourages him to speed up, and now he moves his fist hard and fast, opening donghyuck's ass incredibly wide. when the sensitive walls go loose, he slows down little by little. 

"baby, are you okay?" he asks, and donghyuck just whines short and looks at mark with pleading eyes. "make a rosebud for me, and i’ll make you cum as i promised", mark whispers and strokes donghyuck's leaking cock several times.

donghyuck moans, his voice is hoarse and cracked, and mark drags his hand out. he covers his second hand in lube, inserts index fingers of his both hands in donghyuck's ass, then adds his middle fingers and opens him till he can see his insides. he adds his third fingers, and donghyuck whines in a high-pitched voice.

"c'mon, baby, show me what you’ve got inside", mark whispers against his ass.

the next moment donghyuck emits a loud sob, and mark sees his innards coming out of his hole.

"yes, baby, you’re doing so well, my good boy", mark praises him, watching his hole in awe, and donghyuck gasps, because it's hard for him to keep it like that.

"lick... lick it, please", he breathes out, and mark groans and gently touches sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue.

"god, you taste so good", he moans and flutters his tongue around, making donghyuck cry and spill tears down his pretty face.

"mark, i can’t, mark", he whines breathlessly, his hands gripped tight on the sheets. mark slowly closes his ass with his fingers and pulls them away.

"you did so well, baby, you’re always so good to me", mark leans over donghyuck's wet face and peppers little kisses all over his tear-stained cheeks. "you’re so pretty down there, hyuckie, my prettiest boy."

"you said you’d make me cum", donghyuck sobs desperately, and mark doesn’t make him wait. he bends over his red cock, takes it in his mouth and moves his head so fast that donghyuck cums within a minute, crying out mark's name and arching his back till it cracks.

he falls down with a thump, breathing heavily, eyes closed, his whole body feeling numb and slack. he watches mark jerking himself off and cumming on his gaping hole, but he's too overwhelmed to care. he feels mark's body land beside him, mark stroking his head and hugging him close to his chest. 

"you’re okay, baby?" mark asks in a whisper and kisses him in the cheek.

"yeah, i’m great", donghyuck hums, smiling, and curls up in a ball letting mark spoon him. “i’m gonna fuck your ass, you know?” he asks turning his head a bit. 

“cant wait”, mark chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his hair.  
  
donghyuck falls asleep without even noticing it, hearing mark's gentle voice whispering in his ear, 

"thanks for being good to me".

  
  



End file.
